Arabella's Story
by Blades Blaze
Summary: this story is written before Bella met Edward. and everyone metioned so far is a vampire and Arabella and her dad are old freinds of the Cullen's. Read and review plz.
1. Chapter 1

This story is written before Edward meets Bella.

**Chapter1 Childhood Friends **

It was my last week of freedom, and my first week in a new country. I didn't speak English well not that I had ever had to speak the langue for any great lengths.

***

I rushed around the kitchen looking for lunch- not that I would eat, it was to add to the student look. _Great I should get going soon otherwise I'll be late. _I left dad a note:

_Dad, gone to school_

_Have a good day at work_

_Bells_

I walked out the front door and over to my car, it was nothing special just a shiny white Volvo with a full black entire. I jumped into the driver's seat and kick started the engine. I loved the hum the engine made as the car started.

***

The school was easy enough to find, it was the same everywhere, and turn left off the main road and then right at the first intersection and then another left turn and there's the school. Most of the cars in the students car park were fairly old cars, for a moment I was begin to think I had the only decant car here, that was until I saw the red convertible, a jeep and another Volvo. I got out of the car and my phone buzzed, _good thing I had it on vibrate otherwise that could have been really bad_ I thought as I read the message from dad:

_I got Ur message have fun at school_

_And Ur a senior now _

I walked in to the office and over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"I'm the chief's daughter Arabella LaCurie," I informed her

"Take these are and have your teachers sign them and bring them back," she told me.

I walked out of the office and my phone buzzed again, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. A message from Alice Cullen telling me to look up, I obeyed the message and looked up and if I hadn't of seen it I probably never believed it.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" she asked me.

I hugged her again before answering, "We moved here a week ago and I go to school here and I'm a new senior here."

***

History was so boring. We were learning about the world war one and I hated it. _Hello I'm a hundred and ten years old and lived through the war and hated it then what makes you think I will like it now_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Arabella, what was the reason for the troops going to Gallipoli to fight the Turks?" asked my teacher.

"To stop them invading France and to save what was left of Paris, Sir," I replied not that I care that much and I knew my answer was only half right.

"That's right, well done Arabella. The Australians and the British landed at the wrong section of the beach..." he was cut off by the bell.

***

I found Alice waiting for me in the cafeteria, and then she lead me out the parking lot, we met up with the rest of the Cullen bunch and they hadn't change not that I expected them to.

"Hey Arabella long time no see," Edward was the first to speak. Something about him seemed he was happy to have me back in his life.

"Hey, short-stuff how's things?" asked Emmett, he was always my big brother and I had never known him as anything else.

"Bell this is the only one of our bunch you probably haven't met yet, this is Jasper," announced Alice.

Rosalie didn't say anything to me as usual- I was her most liked person because I could get something she couldn't. I never did understand her jealousy towards me, not that I cared much about it either. My thinking is she will get over it sooner or later. Or she would hold that grudge for a very long time.

"We thought that you might be up for a little hunting trip with us at Olympia national park, the bears are coming out of their winter sleep and I hear there's an increase in mountain lions too," said Emmett seeing the glint in my eyes.

I loved hunting and it was something I could keep up with the boys in and the other girls who have seen me hunt are all very surprised at how good I am at hunting. I started walking to my car; Edward caught my arm and spun me around to face him.

"And where do you think you are going?" he question already knowing the answer to his own question.

"To my car, we aren't all going to fit in yours," I replied.

"We aren't all going, just you, me and Emmett, and we will be back before school finishes," he assured me.

I smiled I knew this would be fun and I had my heart set on spending time with Edward alone and catching the biggest loin I could before Edward did. I got in the car with Emmett and Edward, I was offered the choice of driving but I kindly refused and got in the passenger's side door.

My phone buzzed again, I pulled it out of my pocket to see who was calling me, "What does he want now."

"Bells its dad," he said.

"I'm ditching school and going hunting at Olympia," I replied.

He was about to yell at me when Edward yanked my phone from me and hung up. I just laughed at him.

"Emmett can we stop by my house first I have to drop this off home first, I want to get out of these girly clothes?" I asked.

"Sure, I need directions," he replied.

I told him how to get to my house, dad was home he would kill me for hanging up on him. I walked in the front door with Edward right behind me. At first he didn't see me – that was until it tripped over my own feet and slammed into the steps.

"Arabella what are you trying to do, break my steps?" he enquired helping me up of the floor.

"Nothing dad I'm fine I just tripped," I replied walking up the stairs.

He left me alone after that, but I knew he wouldn't drop the subject of me ditching school to go hunting. _He is going to kill me when I come back now stairs I just know it_. I tried to be quick about changing out of my dress and into a pair of sturdy jeans and a tee shirt. I looked like a dag but I didn't care it would be worth it to see his face when I caught the biggest loin.

I rushed down stairs hoping to avoid dad. No chance of that happening I would have to face him and explain.

"Bells was this I hear you ditching school to go hunting?" he asked. He sounded very annoyed with me.

"I needed to hunt and its lunch time and I will be back at school before anyone notices I'm gone and I won't make it a habit, promise," I reasoned with him. I had to hurry up Emmett and Edward where waiting for me in the jeep.

"Fine just don't get hurt," he replied.

I ran out the front door and dived into the jeep. Emmett glanced over at me, I nodded. We on our way to the hunting grounds in Olympia. _Today has to be the best day of my life- I get my oldest friends back and I get to show up the two best hunter of the Cullen Clan up. _

***

We arrived at the hunting ground Emmett had selected. It was swarming with bears and loins; I smiled ruefully at the thought of me and Edward clashing over a loin. We left the bears alone they were Emmett's and it was always a good show to watch him catch one.

I was first one out. My target was a fairly large female loin and she was putting up a bit of a fight, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I swiped at her with my left hand, that left her neck fully exposed and I took full advantage of that. I lunged for the jugular vein in her neck. One bite and she was down. Edward and Emmett where impressed, satisfied with my kill, they when about getting a feed themselves.

Edward was next, His loin wasn't as big as mine but it was more viscous than mine was. It bit him four times than sank its teeth into his right arm and didn't even leave a mark. Once the loin bit him Edward didn't see any point in play with his food any longer and clamped his teeth firmly around the neck of the powerful animal.

Emmett had already got himself a very irritated grizzly bear. He got really scratched up by the bear too. And once again I came out on top with the biggest loin but Edward won in terms of the most aggressive prey. We piled back into Emmett's jeep and drove back to school. We didn't make it back till the end of school. _I hope Alice and Rose got my form signed coz I have to take it back to the office now_. Alice, Rose and Jasper waited for us by Edward's car.

"Who got the biggest kill?" asked Rosalie already thinking she knew the answer.

"Short-Stuff over her did and Edward got bitten several times by his," said Emmett punching me in the arm.

"This is for you all filled out," said Alice handing me the piece paper.

"Thankyou Alice, you're a life saver," I replied.

I took the signed piece of paper from her and walked to the office to hand it in. The path was a bit wet; I pushed the door open and walked up to the desk to hand in the sheet.

"Did you have a good day today sweetie?" she asked.

I smiled gave her the sheet of paper and walked out.

***

_The weekend no school and I can do whatever the hell I want and I don't have to go anywhere either_ I thought to myself. I lie on my useless bed and wonder what to do today, I might go for a drive around town or go out for a hike or go find a library I was running low on books.

"Arabella, you have a visitor!" yelled dad from the kitchen.

I flew down the stairs effortlessly and greeted my guest. I didn't expect it to see Edward here today nor with flowers either.

"What's this for me, you shouldn't have," I teased.

"I wanted to do something nice for my girl since you are back in the country we started from and I thought I would do something nice," He said handing me the flowers and placing the same hand around my shoulder.

He would have kissed me if it weren't for dad, I was kind of glad he was standing there. I wanted my first kiss to be special and dad standing there was defiantly out in that respect. What did Edward have planned with me today and why was he being so romantic? I went through every possible scenario ran through my head but nothing matched up and the most logical one was he was a secretly a human in love with someone else, than again anything is possible.

"My car or your..." I didn't see his car anywhere, he just smiled at me. "My car it is."

"Or I thought we could give the cars a day off and walk it's not that far," he mused, his voice was like velvet I just wanted to melt.

"Even better," I said walking to the kitchen; I found the vase that my birth mother gave me in seventeen- seventy-five, I put water in it and arranged the flowers in the vase.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out a hand.

"We shall," I replied taking his hand and walking out the kitchen.

"Are you coming home?" asked dad hopefully already knowing the answer to his question.

We left using the front door the front door, I had an idea where we were going but I wasn't going to ask I would let him surprise me.

Just the first chapter reveiw plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 the Romance to End All Romance**

We were running few a few hundred meters, but it didn't feel like it. He had stopped me at a trail and allowed me to lead the way. My suspicions had been confirmed I knew exactly where he was taking me.

***

It was our meadow, the place where he told me he loved me and that no matter where I was he wouldn't be far behind me. And that was the day before I left for France and left for Washington or Alaska. And I hope this will be the place of our first kiss. I ran as fast as my leg would carry me, and there it was our field, we both knew we didn't have to hide here and we could be ourselves.

He took my hand and walked into the middle and told me to sit down with my eyes close, I did as I was told and waited for something amazing to happen. But nothing, _that's weird what is he doing?_ I thought still with my eyes closed.

"OK you can open your eyes now Arabella," he said in the sweetest voice.

I looked around and saw a picnic rug and basket_ what is he planning we don't eat human food_ I thought, but I let him lead me over to the rug and we sat done.

He reached in the basket and pulled out a champion bottle full of blood I think, he cracked the top and poured a glass for me and one for himself.

"You look a little confused about this, let me explain," he continued. "I wanted to do something special your creation birthday and this was all I could come up with."

He lent forward and kissed me. The kiss was so soft and his lips were so gentle and tender. If I had a beating heart now it would have just gone into cardiac arrest and no amount of CPR could save me after that kiss.

I couldn't say anything and there was so much I had to say. I think Edward noticed how blown away by the kiss.

"That was the best present anyone could have ever gotten my thankyou and every language I know," I leapt at him and he welcomed it with open arms. "Wow has it really been a hundred and ten years to the day I was created, time really dose fly when you're having fun."

He just laughed at me and kissed me again. My first kiss was everything I could have imaged and much more and it ticked all my boxes, being in a special place check, feeling right check and with the right person double check.

"What?" he asked.

"That was incredible and I have you to thank for that," I explained and he nodded.

"Stay with me tonight," he commanded.

Before I had a chance to answer he picked me up bridal style with the picnic basket and carried me all the way to his house. I saw dad's police cruiser here and wonder what he is doing here. Then it hit me they had all been planning something, I somehow don't think Edward was in on it he look just as confused as I was. He did bother putting me down to open the, he carried me to the living room it was just as I remember it so light and open. Everyone had gathered in the living room streamers and balloons and other party stuff.

"What's all this?" asked Edward who still had me in his arms.

"You know you can put me down if you want," I reminded him still suspended in his arms.

Dad just glared at me, then that glare turned to a smile and everyone started clapping and cheering. Edward and I just looked at each other not knowing what they were doing.

"Arabella Maria Elizabeth LaCurie it's your creation birthday why wouldn't we celebrate," explained dad

He chose that moment to put me down and turn me over to Alice his younger sister and the fashion police of the Cullen family.

***

"Alice what are you doing to me?" I asked as I watched her dress me in a silky blue dress and fix my hair.

"Stop fussing, I'm almost done," she said pinning the last piece of my hair in place.

At least she was finished was my first thought and that quickly changed to oh shit she knows about the meadow and I'm about to get roasted. Alice did say anything at first and I was a bit worried about what she would say.

"I saw you and my brother in the meadow today," she said.

_At least she said something and not yelling at me_ I though. I waited to see if the aftershock of that sentence was coming or if I was in the clear.

"I only have one thing to say I knew it would happen, it's nice to see my brother happy," she replied hugging me.

I didn't quite understand what she meant by that last statement and I didn't bother to ask about it either. We met back up with the rest of our families and I was showered with gifts and at the end of it all Edward made the announcement about us.

"Can I have your attention for just a moment, I take it you all ready know what I am going to say anyway but I'm asking for your permission Arthur to date your Daughter?" asked Edward.

Dad just laughed at Edward. He already knew what had happen to him and wasn't going to say no.

"Edward Cullen, I want you and her to be happy and if she makes you happy that I don't see any harm in it," replied dad.

_ Yes, yes, yes, I love you dad _I thought to myself

He leant over to kiss me but I moved my head and he backed off. I wanted this to be special; Edward chose to ignore me and kissed me, right in front of everyone and everyone clapped and cheered. Even dad was smiling.

"OK you two love birds do it someplace else," I hear one of them shout I was too preoccupied with Edward's face and lips.

"Yeah get a room," Someone else shouted.

He did eventually stop after dad threaten to take me away again and never bring me back, than Edward said he would follow where ever I went and he would never leave me again. I could help but imagine Edward doing that and knowing dad he would make it hell for him too.

I heard Emmett in the background making stupid noises and I wanted to shout him up but I just didn't have the heart to do it.

"Arabella, Alice wants you up stairs," announced Esme.

It was the first time I had seen Esme all night and now I have to see what Alice wants. _Great this can only mean one thing_ I thought to myself. Knowing Alice it could only mean one thing a new dress or I was to hear about the fact she missed my pass session with her elder brother. Either way she would roast me over it, I reached the top of the stairs and waited for Alice in her room. But nothing, she did come and she wasn't even up stairs. _What are they up to _I thought to myself as I walked out of her room and walked back down stairs.

"Where is everyone?" I said out loud. I couldn't hear anything and it didn't help that they all could stay so still too still in fact.

***

The next thing I know I'm on the floor with Emmet and Jasper on top of me and Edward pinning me down. I tried to struggle but it was no use.

"What are you doing to me!?" I screamed trying to get away from them, but Emmett was too strong and I could go anywhere.

"Remember Creation tradition," Edward reminded me.

_how could I forget it happens every year and I hate it _I thought to myself.

"Who wants to do it?" asked dad standing over me.

Every year on the day me or one of the Cullen's was created we had this tradition that every year we were to re live the pain of our venom- good thing it only lasted a few minutes. And whoever we were with at the time was the one who bit us. And I was happy it wasn't dad this year.

"I guess it's me doing it this year," said Edward.

My head was tilted with my neck exposed and I waited for him to bite me like someone else did to me all those years ago. I could help but shiver a little at the thought of what happened all those years ago. I felt his teeth be driven into my neck I wanted to scream but didn't. The venom started to spread through my body and I didn't feel anything, no pain nothing and it only lasted a few seconds rather than a few minutes like it always did.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. I suppose it was only natural for them all to be shocked. I was a bit surprised myself usually I'm the one still rolling on the floor in pain for another forty five minutes not forty five seconds.

"Bells are you ok?" was dad's first words to me after that experience.

"I think I'm fine, what happened?" I asked. Edward was quick to my side and walked me over to the lounge chair.

"After I bit you nothing happened you didn't scream or anything just laid there and it was over in about forty seconds," explained Edward

***

After about two hours I was back to my usual self, everyone was glad.

"Who's up for a hunting trip?" asked dad looking around. Almost everyone was keen for it except me and Edward.

"He changed you Bell," dad snickered. "You used to love hunting."

"Dad I still love hunting but I want to spend time with Edward and catch up," I explained.

They left us alone. He kissed me on top of the head and went to find where he put the picnic basket.

"Want some help trying to find the basket?" I called from the living room. I was funny watching him looking for it because it was right in front of him and he couldn't see it.

"Edward its over near the door where you drop it before you put me down," I told him half laughing at him.

I could see the embarrassment on his face and I was still laughing at him over it. He walked over to the basket and picked it up, and walked to their useless kitchen to get two glasses and we could finish the blood champion.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked handing me a glass and sitting down.

I nestled as close as I could to him before answering, "It was almost perfect."

"How so?" he enquired tilting his head.

"I got my first kiss on my hundred and tenth birthday and everything was perfect except for the tradition and my reaction, and dad making threats at you," I wasn't going to continue, I could see he was going to try to comfort me and it wouldn't work.

_What are you saying, this has been the best Creation birthday ever you got Edward back and you had your first kiss and now he is trying to show you he cares, cut him slack_ I heard a voice say in my head, It creped me out a little at first than I realised it was my continuous tell me what he wanted to hear and what I said to upset him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

Even thought he could hear my thoughts he liked to ask me what I was thinking, I still couldn't lie to him if I was upset or scared. "I'm thinking I want you to kiss me again and that I want to stay with you tonight."

"Is that so, I was just thinking the same thing," he replied. We both giggled and sat back on the lounge.

"I can hear the others coming back and I just had an evil idea," I stated.

He cocked is head up and looked at me with a strange look on his face, He had heard the thought and was a) against it or b) loved it and was going to play it out.

"Arabella you're wicked... that's why I love you, let's do it," he announced.

The hunting party was only a few feet from the door and we could hear almost every word they said. As we heard the door open Edward leant forward and his lips fell on mine and I couldn't help but melt into it. I think Emmett was the first to catch us with a wolf whistle in our direction. Than Alice, Jasper and Rosalie- I think us kissing in plain sight made her turn a deeper shade of green. Then the parentals. Esme and Carlisle didn't have that much of a problem with us making out on the couch, but dad did.

"Edward Cullen what do you think you're doing?" he asked in a scowling tone.

We broke off each other and laughed. I could just see dad's face getting all creased up he was about to pop a vein in his head – in if he had any in there.

"Arabella Maria Elizabeth LaCurie, what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

And I was still laughing at him; I knew he would blame Edward first and then blame me for the make out session. He was still furious with us for it and I doubt that he will let me stay at Edward's tonight now, but I would anyway I can sneak out of the house through my window and he won't know.

"Dad Chill out its nothing just us kissing it's not that bad is it," I replied to the statement.

He walked off knowing this was one argument he wouldn't win. Edward was still half laughing; I smiled at him and got up off the couch. He reached for my arm to pull me back down but I avoided his arm and walked for the door, I beaconed him to follow and he did.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked in a playful way.

"Ummm I don't know what there is to so around here, why don't you give me a guided tour of the town," I suggested.

He took my hand and led me to his car. It was the same as mine but silver and not as shiny though. I got in the passenger side door, and did up my seat belt- not that it was useful or anything.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Where would you like to go?" He replied.

"Anywhere," I responded.

He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. As we left I could still hear dad ranting and raving on about us and how stupid we're being, I could help but giggle to myself.

***

We stopped at a park and walked around it. It was all so green and lush, it was all a bit overwhelming, there was nothing this green in France. Edward sensed my edginess and wrapped his arm around me. In a way that did make me feel safer and a little less edgy. We spend about an hour there, until Edward decided he had somewhere else to show me.

***

"Where are you taking me," I protested. I didn't want to go any further, and it was because my legs hurt I just did want to walk any longer.

"It's just up there, It will be worth it Bells trust," he replied.

"I've heard that before," I said in annoyance.

I followed behind him at a very slow pass just to annoy him; _sooner or later he will end up carrying me, I hope he's not listening to this_ I thought. In one swift motion he leapt forward to seize me off my feet and carry me to our destination.

"You where listening weren't you?" I questions, there was really no point to it because I knew the answer.

He ran with me in his arms for about two hundred meters than put me down again. I stood there on top of the world looking out over a lake with crystal clear, ice blue water and lush green forest surrounding it.

"Edward it's gorgeous," I said hugging him at the same time.

"I would use that word not while you're standing next to me," he said. I think that was him giving me a compliment, then again I was never sure what to expect for him, with Edward every day was a surprise and that's how I liked it.

"Come on we should get back before someone notices we're gone," I said.

He did say anything back; I know he didn't want to leave neither did I. The scenery was just so beautiful with the water and the greenery around it, and all the birds and the other animals; it was just so peaceful and tranquil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Second Thoughts and the Truth**

It has been three days since Edward as dad if he could go out with me. But I don't know if I want to go out with him not after what happen to Rhys. When I was in France I got too involved with a human and higher authority found out. I had two choices a) turn him and live happily ever after or b) stand there and watch him suffer and die or c) walk away from it and no action would be taken.

I tried walking away from him but it drive me crazy and it was a lot worse for him. So option (c) was out. Potion (b) I did everything in my power to stop it for happening but in the end I wasn't strong enough to change him, knowing the risks were higher for me to change him because I have never tasted human blood and I would've killed Rhys myself. And (a) was the only way I was going to save him but I couldn't do it to him.

_"What is your choice?"_ they asked and I couldn't answer, but if I didn't answer I Rhys would be hunted down and have his blood drained and it would be my fault.

I could see it all again in my head it still haunted me even thought it happen over twenty years ago. I thought that as I got older I would get used to saying goodbye to people, like my parents. I was happy to be with Edward don't get me wrong but I'm not ready to be in a relationship not yet.

_Maybe if I talk to him able what happened with Rhys and France it will level the playing field and I may be able to start over_ I thought quietly to myself.

***

"Hey Bells, what up?" Edward caught me off guard with his question I didn't even know he was standing there. His cheerful face always made me smile no matter how depressed I was.

"Hey, your unusually chipper this morning and reason?" I asked back.

"No reason, why so glum?" He enquired.

"No reason," I replied just to be annoying. And he knew I was doing it for that reason.

The School bell went and we trudged off to English class. We sat in our usual seat and waited for the teacher. I pulled my books out of my book bag and slammed them down on the desk. And turned to the back of note book and started scribing a note to get me out of gym. Edward leant over and dropped a piece on my desk.

What's wrong Bells Talk to me?

I looked at the piece of paper and read it. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong with me. I scribed back.

I don't want to tell you but I will when I'm ready ok?

He started writing something down. I heard the teacher walk in the door, and I sat up a bit straighter. Edward passed the paper back to me.

Ok just don't let it eat you up whatever it ok.

When the lesson started I wish it would end, I didn't really want to be at school I would rather be doing so many other things like hunting or running away to find a secluded place to scream.

"Arabella, what's your answer to question four?" the English teacher asked me.

I wasn't paying attention and would get the answer wrong I quickly flipped through to the page the class was on and scanned the page very quickly.

"Umm ducks go quack," I said making the whole class burst in to laughter. I chose that moment to leave before I was confronted by the teacher and in serious trouble.

***

I was out in the car park before Edward had a chance to catch me. I didn't want to talk to him but at the same time I did. I had to tell him now but I didn't want to relive what happened to Rhys and answer all his questions about why I didn't tell him earlier.

"What is wrong with you, you don't usual make a fool of yourself in Class Bell just tell me what's wrong I can help," he Pleaded.

"Firstly don't ever call me Bell again I really don't like it Bells is fine and secondly I don't know if I should tell you," I replied.

He looked at with a weird look on his face; I did want to tell him but I didn't know if I was strong enough to get over what happen to him.

"I suppose I should tell you what happen before dad dose," I started. "Well When I left for Paris I wasn't sure if I would ever see any of you again and that almost killed me. Once I kind of got over that I went back to school and I met some friends and one of those friends I got too attached to and told him what I know is always a bad idea. And the Volturi got involved and they gave me three choices a) turn him and live happily ever after or b) stand there and watch him suffer and die or c) walk away from it and no action would be taken. I tried to leave and I wasn't strong enough to change him so they had to kill him and I had to lie to his parents and tell them he went missing."

I couldn't help but look away for him. He could tell I was upset about talking about it and he wasn't going to stress it on me.

"Come on I have an idea," said Edward taking me by the hand and kissing me in plain view of everyone.

That shocked a lot of people but it wasn't a surprise to them, but it did make me feel better. I got in my car properly and drove out of the car park with Edward right behind me.

***

"Dad I'm home!" I called from the front door, but no answer_ that's weird he is always home from work by now_ I thought.

I walked up stairs to my room and dumped my school bag on the floor and when back to the kitchen, to retrieve my half drank bag of lion blood and then I saw the note from dad.

Bells

Still at work won't be home till late

It's ok if you spend the night with Edward

and I have cleared that with Esme

Dad

_Should I or shouldn't I that is the question _I said to myself over and over again. I knew Edward would be coming over soon and then I would ask him if he wanted me there. I went back up to my room to try and do homework knowing full well Edward would be here soon and I wouldn't finish it anyway.

I had just started my Biology homework when I felt the wind rush through my window. _Edward who else would it be _I thought and I was right.

"Hey," I said shutting the book.

He walked over and sat on the end of the bed. He edged closer to me.

"Biology homework nice, I have already done it," he commented me.

I smirked back and he laughed at me.

"Where's your dad?" asked Edward.

"At work, and he said I could stay with you tonight, but only if you want me to," I said already know his answer.

"Get something together and lets go," he said with a very enthusiastic voice.

I quickly grabbed a bag with a spare change of clothes for tomorrow and followed Edward to his car.


End file.
